ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mig 10
"Mig 10" is a new series made by, well, me. Plot: A kid named Miguel gets a hard hit by a large space meteoroid which happens to be a space mechanism sent by the creator, Azmuth. The mechanism is called the Gamatrix and it allows Miguel to turn into any alien he wants that the Gamatrix holds inside it. Characters: *Miguel Tennyson (main) *Clepron (main) *Azmuth Villains: *Deristroll *Shiar Shreen *Crockohazard *Cometh *Corrolieis *Eighteight *Charmcaster *Rojo *Vulkanus *Sunder *Leugim (Gim) *Zs'Skayr Aliens of the Gamatrix: *Puncherbot *Warpspeed * Spiker *Flash Flood *Battery-Acid *Sonic Boomer *Dragonfly *Lavalamp *ICEitope *Alien M *Clockwork * Jetray *Chromastone *Cannonbolt *Way Big *Feedback *Wildmutt *Ripjaws *Lodestar *Migwolf *Migmummy *Migvicktor Additional Aliens: These aliens will appear further into the series like season 2 and season 3. *Toenail *Bullhorns *Leadhead *Eatle *Eye Guy *Shocksquatch *Bloxx Currently Locked Aliens: These aliens will appear in very later season 1 and early season 2. ''' *Rath *Ditto *Gravattack *Fasttrack *Humungousaur *Nanomech *Way Big (accidentally locked) *Cannonbolt (accidentally locked) Special Aliens: '''Note: The following aliens will appear once in the series and are gifts from Azmuth: *Mig Anodite *Gamahand Super Aliens: *Super Way Big *Super Lavalamp *Super Puncherbot *Super Warpspeed *Super Feedback *Super Ripjaws Episode Guide (Season 1): *"The Start of Something New Pt.1" *"The Start of Something New Pt.2" *"Un-Smooth Move" *"The Coagulative One" *"Magic is All Around Us" *"Made On Primus" *"The Not-So-Perfect Duo" *"The Problem Factor Scam" *"Encounters: Mig and Clepron" *"Vega Vas Vlada" *"Mig 10 and Ben 10 Unite" *"Deristroll Warning" Episode Guide (Season 2): *"A Dangerous Waterway" *"Clepron's History" *"Look Down Below" *"The Sky Scraper" *"Richard 10/Mig 10: Heroes United" *"Hiding in the Shadows" *"Place to Place" *"Almost Like Magic" *"The Double Match" *"The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.1" *"The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.2" *"Dome Dimension" Trivia: 'Puncherbot-' New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. 'Warpspeed-' New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. 'Spiker- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Bullhorns- '''New Mig 10 alien locked in the gamatrix. Bullhorns will appear in some episode of Mig 10. '''Flash Flood- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Battery-Acid- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Sonic Boomer- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Dragonfly- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. As of now, he was unlocked in an off-screen adventure. '''Lavalamp- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. I'CEitope- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Alien M- '''New Mig 10 alien in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. This alien is locked for dire purposes only. '''Clockwork- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Jetray- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Chromastone- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Way Big- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. Mig accidentally locked him during a battle with his enemies. '''Cannonbolt- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. Mig accidentally locked him during a battle with his enemies. '''Feedback- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Wildmutt- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Ripjaws- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is in the #2 playlist of the gamatrix. His hologram will make cameos throughout the series revealing that he is now a known alien in the gamatrix. '''Lodestar- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Migwolf- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is different then "Benwolf" and is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Migmummy- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is different then "Benmummy" and is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. '''Migvicktor- '''One of Ben Tennyson's aliens, he is different then "Benvicktor" and is in the #1 playlist of the gamatrix. Category:Series